He Was Hers
by Rory4
Summary: Oneshot... The scene when Inman and Aida are finally reunited...in every sense of the word.


**He Was Hers **

**A/n: The scene where Inman and Aida are finally reunited in every sense of the word. -_sexy growl_- :-p  
This is rated M for obvious reasons...and one of my first times writing something like this to the full potential. And I do mean, _full potential_. Tell me what you think. Oh, and one more thing: This story and Please Don't Remember My Name have a small connection...which is why I purposely posted that one first. You'll see...it's just a few lines, a small part, but thought I should point it out. I wonder, can anyone figure it out? Okay, well...go ahead and read at your own risk... ;-) **

**And I want to say thank-you to the people that have reviewed my other _Cold Mountain _one-shots. Thanks guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything _Cold Mountain_. **

He watched her step away from him, and it took every ounce of self-control he had to tell her he'd say goodnight. The _last_ thing he wanted was to be apart from her again. But, he had no other choice. So, as his heart started to sink into his chest, he came back to life when she told him to please, don't say goodnight. He poked a stick around in the fire for a minute, and then followed her into the hut, closing the flimsy door. Aida stood a few feet away now, looking like an angel in the fire's golden light. How many times had he dreamt of just this? He was content to just stand there and watch her the whole night. When she started talking of a wedding, his blood sang. All he'd ever dreamt of, was wedding her, it seemed. And he made it known. After he'd said he'd marry her, three times, and she began to laugh, he wanted to die. So, it had all been a hoax, then? She didn't want to marry him, after all? All she had to do was recite that verse three times, and they'd be married according to that crazy law. When Aida told him the reason behind her laughter, he almost sighed in relief. She wasn't ready yet, and he could wait. He would wait for her forever.

Aida felt like a babbling fool. What in the _world _was she doing? She was making the situation worse with her words, when she'd only meant to help. All she wanted was to feel his skin under her hands, and she felt almost like a sinner, having these strange urges. She wanted to feel his lips on hers again, just like all those years ago. Those years now felt like another time, another life. She wanted all of these things, and she sensed that Inman did, too. But, how to go about it? He seemed to think she didn't _want_ to be his wife, now. So, in haste, she uttered the words _I'll marry you_, three times, over and over, trembling, until he took one step towards her and covered her mouth with his. And then the nerves set in. She didn't know what she was doing! She must seem so inexperienced to him, so ordinary standing there in men's trousers. And she felt the urge to make herself beautiful for him. She made the lame excuse about having too many buttons on her cloths; barely able to do it. She liked the taste of his lips too much. She asked him to turn his back, hoping by the time she told him he could turn around, that she would look somewhat like the woman he remembered.

Inman first hesitated when Aida asked him to turn away, but he did anyway. He could sense she was afraid. But, then he remembered a promise he had made to himself years ago, when he'd first left for war. He had vowed that he would _never_ turn his back on her again. And too much time had already been wasted. She wasn't the only one that was scared, and they could face their fears together. So, with a sense of courage he had not felt in a very long time, he turned back around, and his heart started pounding as he began to unbutton his shirt. Tonight would only be the beginning of their many nights together, something they would both cherish forever. He would _never_ let her go. Soon, just standing there and watching each other undress was not enough. He needed to feel her. Smell her. _Touch her. _At first, it started out slowly and tenderly, each treating the other as a rare piece of china. He running his hand over her silky thigh, she stroking his stubbled cheek. But, then it turned hot, heat consuming them both, and growing to flames. He kissed her everywhere he could. Felt her soft skin, every inch of it. Rubbed his cheek against it. He savored her nimble touch on his face, his back, his hair. There wasn't one-second they were even an inch apart. Skin was constantly touching skin.

Once they were on the bed, Inman stopped the urge to plunge himself into her sweet slickness, and stared down at her. He ran one thumb lightly over her soft, dusky nipple, and it immediately came to proud attention. He was fascinated, just like it was his first time with a woman. Like he'd never seen a woman's bare breast. And really, he'd never seen anything so beautiful. Not even the view from the mountain.

Aida savored every sensation coming upon her. Every new delight. Their first kiss hadn't even felt this good. She circled a scar on his neck with her index finger, and wondered what atrocities had been done to him since he'd been gone. Then she couldn't think anymore as his fingers whispered over her secret place that no one had ever touched. His hands did wonderful things to her, and she felt an odd wetness on the insides of her thighs. Something was building tight as a knot, low in her belly. Curling tighter and tighter until she could hardly bear it. It became a throb deep within her, pulsing with a life of it's own. Growing, growing...and it didn't stop growing until she was ready to scream for something she didn't know, couldn't identify. And then his ocean blue orbs locked with hers, and all her senses seemed to become more aware; her skin tingled. She didn't close her eyes as he slipped one finger inside of her, and released the knot, tearing it into shreds; then melting it into molten liquid heat. But she did call his name. Nearly shouted it.

She lay there dazed, flushed, amazed, and sated, as he knelt above her. She felt something hard and hot probing her inner core, and she was aroused and longing anew. She even began to feel a heart beat pulsing there. He slid into her slowly, oh, so, slowly, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips. And when he finally made the plunge that made them one, she felt a brief flash of near-searing pain, and then it was gone as he began to thrust. With each movement she froze, paralyzed with pleasure, and groaned, long and low. His lips made to kiss her, but only skimmed hers, as he too became paralyzed and shocked by each earth shaking tremor. Soon, his slow thrusts became faster, and Aida found herself bucking her hips to meet each one. And if the build up was earth shaking, when they both finally came, it was universe rocking. Aida even found that she blacked out a moment, and scarcely heard Inman whisper something about the little death, as his hips continued to move in small spasms from the after affect of what they'd just shared...

Later on, as Inman slept, Aida stared into the flames of the fire, and remembered feeling as if she were in them. She looked back at Inman's peaceful face, and brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. She couldn't believe he was here, with her. And he was hers.

**A/n: Sooo, that was it. Sorry if there are any grammar or punctuation mistakes. I don't think it's the better out of the three, but who knows. What did you guys think?**


End file.
